OneShots
by Capt'n Lizzle
Summary: Okay, I just selected a random show, because these are random one-shots with no connection to each other whatsoever. I'm just gonna write everything that I think of. It's gonna be random. Hope you enjoy them : Rated T just to be sure.
1. New Hope

I was walking through the streets in the pouring rain, making my way home from school.  
I had my hood on, to keep my hair from getting wet and my jacket zipped all the way. My pants were stained dark blue and my sneakers and socks were soaked.  
I was walking with my gaze locked on the ground, to keep my glasses from getting all stained from the rain.  
I was sure my schoolbooks were soaked as well.  
I felt one of those melancholic moods coming up. You know, when in the movies it rains, the characters always go philosophic? Well, yeah, that sorta thing. Only not that philosophic.  
See, I had this crush on this guy. Sad thing was, I wasn't sure if he liked me. I mean, we talked sometimes, but that's it. And he really seemed to be liking this other girl.  
Damn, I was hooked. Every time I saw him smile, my stomach went all fuzzy. I didn't blush or stutter or anything. Nah, I was cool. Or pretended to be anyway.  
This guy had even made me lose my appetite. And you need a LOT to get me to lose my appetite. I love food.  
I really didn't feel like going home, even though it was raining.  
I felt miserable.  
I knew he knew that I existed, but he didn't really notice me. Probably just thought of me as 'the weird girl'. Most knew me under that description.  
I tell the truth, not what people want to hear. I'm also not gonna go all BFF when I don't like someone.  
I wear the clothes I like, I have the haircut I like. I obsess with the stuff that not much people like.  
I'm me.  
And people just really like to hear what they want to hear, not the truth. Want everyone to be BFF with them, because it makes them feel popular.  
They think different is bad.  
Well, I'm different.  
So, I guess I'm bad.

I turned the corner and entered my street. I paused, not wanting to return to the normal, boring routine of going to school, relaxing, sleeping, … I wanted … Something else.  
I started walking again, entered my house and found nobody there. My dad was probably still at work, as would be my mom. So I dropped of my stuff, grabbed my purse and went out again. In the pouring rain.

I came at the park. I stood there for a moment.  
I had always liked the park. The trees, the flowers, they calmed me.  
I walked over to the huge willow and sat against its trunk.  
Willows have always had something magical to me. Like they protected a passage to another world. A magical world.  
I used to dream I'd go there and meet elves and little fairies and dwarves and all kinds of magical creatures.  
But there wasn't any. No passage. No world. No magical creatures.  
Just this mad world, destroying itself.

"Hey," someone said.  
I looked up.  
"Adan?" I said, surprised.  
"Yeah, uh, can I join you over there? It's kinda raining very hard," he said.  
I nodded and he sat next to me.  
I could feel my heart hammering and I sincerely hope I wasn't blushing.  
We just sat there for a while. I really calmed down.  
"I should go, it's getting late, "I said and I stood up. I didn't really want to leave, but my parents would be worried.  
He stood up as well and we walked from under the willow, into the rain. It felt like I had just left my imaginary world and had the cruel reality wash over me.  
I shivered, it was really cold. I mentally cursed myself for not bringing a coat.  
"Wanna share?" Adan smiled and opened his jacket, spreading it invitingly.  
Okay, I was definitely blushing now.  
"Um, sure," I said and stepped into his arms.  
I must have been a tomato. Seriously.  
And then…

Then, he kissed me. A soft, butterfly kiss on my lips. In the rain.  
And although, people describe different as bad and , although there is no magical world with magical creatures and although I was completely soaked again, I didn't care. I felt right.  
The world didn't seem so bad anymore.  
I could be okay with living in a world without fairies.  
A single kiss was enough.


	2. Tears

"Where are you going ?" I cried out. "RYAN!"  
My heart hammered in my chest and I thought I was going to choke on my anger.  
"Dammit," I muttered.  
I paced around the room, pausing every now and then, just to start walking again.  
I ran to the door, pausing to grab my purse, opened the door and leapt down the hallway. Ignoring the elevators, I opened the door to the stairway and dashed down the stairs.  
By the time I got to groundlevel, I was gasping and panting. I wasn't used to running this long.  
I stood there for a moment, my hands grasping at my sides, regaining my breath.  
I opened the door and ran outside.  
Looking around, I entered the streets. There was no sign of him.  
I cursed and ran off, leaping aimlessly through the streets until I could no more.  
I stood in place once again, panting and gasping for air.  
I then sat against the nearest wall that surrounded someone's garden, closing my eyes and leaning heavily against the wall.  
I sat there, like that, for what felt an eternity, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, my mind trying to process that which had just transpired between the two of us.  
_"I have to go now, the army needs all men available," He'd said.  
"But, you can't. I-I need you here. What am I to do without you?" I said, my voice breaking from despair, my eyes filling with tears.  
"I have to," he had stopped, thought for a moment, then resumed speaking: "I can't promise I'll be back- you know how war is –but I will do all I can come back here. I will fight for you, so that you and your children will be able to live in peace, in a nice, safe world. I can promise you that. I love you."_

I didn't know why it had angered my so much. But when the door shut closed, it had risen and stripped me of any reason.  
Thus, why I sat here.  
I rose and returned to the apartment, as slow as I could, lingering everywhere.  
When, at last, I returned to my home, it felt alien. I sat down again and stared at the world outside through the window.  
It just didn't seem worth it. A world ruled by technology and pollution. It was hardly worth anything to me.  
My thoughts went back to before and my hands automatically moved towards my stomach, protectively.  
He wouldn't be here at the birth of his baby. He didn't even know of its existence. I'd planned to tell him today, but…

Days passed and I did little except for staring out the window, thinking, wasting both time and tears.  
Then, a call came.  
"Miss? We have news for you. Ryan, your fiancé, was killed in action. He died a hero's death and we appreciate everything he did for us. He will be honored..."  
The phone clattered as it fell to the ground and the man's voice faded to the background.  
Tears I had long thought were gone, appeared in my eyes again, before my brain could even process the man's words.  
Dead.  
I was alone in this cruel world.  
Dead.  
And I hated myself, for not even saying goodbye, for having made it even harder on him.  
Dead.  
I would never see him again.  
Dead.  
"_I can't promise I'll be back- you know how war is –but I will do all I can come back here."  
_His words whirled around in my head.  
_"I will fight for you, so that you and your children will be able to live in peace, in a nice, safe world."  
_I could see him standing there, right in front of me. Knowing it was only an illusion made it even worse.  
_"I love you."  
_"Why?" I whispered. "Why you?"  
He was dead. My Ryan was dead. Forever.  
"I love you."

_**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
I will always love you,  
Just as 1+1 always equals 2.**_


	3. I'll Fix You

_This one is for Linde. Late birthday gift. I sincerily apologize for my tardiness. Happy Birthday :) _

"Hi Liam!" I yelled, then blushed. Why did I always just blurt out every thought? He must think I'm crazy or something.  
"Hi [Insert Name Here]," He said and smiled.  
I automatically grinned back. Omg. He said hi! I was completely fangirling on the inside, but keeping it cool on the outside of course.  
"So, you have any plans tonight?" A voice said in my ear. I made a little jump of surprise and noticed Liam standing next to me. I hadn't seen him come my way.  
"Gods, Liam, don't creep up on me like that!" I said. As my brain caught up, the nearly faded blush intruded on my cheeks again.  
He looked at me with a sarcastic look on his face.  
"You must be both blind and deaf then," He said, grinning.  
"You'll just have to fix me then," I retorted.  
Damn. I seriously need to stop doing that.  
He just smiled and said: "Sure, I'll fix you, no worries. How about tonight?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure. It's not like I have any plans, so yeah." I stuttered.  
"I'll pick you up at seven," and he walked over to his friends.  
Wow.  
I had a date with Liam.  
I rushed home and immediately started getting ready.

It was nearly seven when a thought came up.  
He said he'd pick me up at seven. At my place? But how could he even know where I lived? I'd never told him.  
I started worrying. Hoping the date wouldn't be cancelled.  
Minutes passed with me worrying, waiting.  
Then, at last, the bell rang.  
I stormed to the door and opened it.  
Liam.  
"Hey," He said and grinned.  
"Hey," I said. "Give me a sec."  
I grabbed my purse and then we left.

"Hey, uhm, I've got a question," I said while we were walking. We were just walking around a bit, talking and laughing a lot.  
"Then ask," he smiled.  
"How do you know where I live?"  
"Eh," He was actually blushing.  
"Well, I know this might seem like I'm a stalker or something, but I'm not. I thought you were pretty cool, so I asked your friend Luna some stuff and she was all too willing to tell me-"  
I just kissed him.  
He bowed his head a little, because he was the taller one.  
As the kiss was about to end, I stood on my tiptoes to make it last just the tiniest bit longer.  
"Seems like you're the one that needs the curing," I said.  
He just kissed me again.


End file.
